


Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure and pain are two faces of the same coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 2\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 3\. I love comments!

\- Be quiet, don't say a word, we can't be heard, no one must know, you'll be a very, very, very good boy and shut up, won't you?-  
Jon wants to nod, but Robb's grip on his face is so strong he can barely move it: he hears Robb laugh against his ear before he licks it, sending shots of pleasure across his body and making him grab the furs under him harder.  
He falls face down on the bed when Robb lets go, panting and moaning when his brother starts tearing his clothes off, the cold hair biting his skin, Robb's rough hands caressing his back, his arms, his tights in a sweet and possessive way that makes his cock almost ache between his legs.  
\- I wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea how much I wanted this: you, under me, naked and aroused, I barely touched you and you're already dripping. Such a slut you are, Jon, so greedy, so beautiful. -  
Jon moans again, louder, when Robb's fingers brush against his hole, taunting and teasing while his other hand scratches his back.  
\- You make me want to fuck you dry, I just want to push my dick inside you and see if you can take it all. -  
\- Robb... -  
His brother grabs his hair and pulls them hard, making Jon moan in pain and pleasure.  
\- What did I tell you?! I want you to be quiet. Not a word, did you hear me? -  
Jon nods and almost screams when Robb starts preparing him, not wanting to fuck him dry on his first time after all, his callous and rough fingers moving inside him, stroking that spot that makes him feel like he's going to die, opening him, stretching him without any trace of gentleness.  
But he's still Robb, his careful and loving brother, who strokes his back and whispers filth in his ears to distract him from the burning feeling of his fingers inside him, lubricated only with spit, who kisses the back of his neck and his hair.  
\- I'm going to fuck you now. -  
Jon lets out a strangled sound when Robb pulls his fingers out, takes a deep breath, tries to focus on his brother's hands on his skin, but it's useless.  
Robb pushes in and Jon feels like he's going to break, that he's going to be split in two because Robb is so big and he can't possibly take it all and it hurts and it feels good and he feels like he's dying and sobbing and crying and dying and it's too much and he only notices his brother's hand covering his mouth when he almost can't breath and tastes blood.  
Robb fucks him hard and fast, pulls all the way out and then pushes back in, pounds inside him and makes his whole body ache and burn and tremble with a pleasure so strong he thinks he's can't possibly handle it.  
\- You feel so good, you're so good, so perfect, so beautiful, mine, all mine, only mine, you'll always be only mine, right? No one can have you but me. -  
Jon wants to reply, but Robb's thrusts fuck the air out of his lungs and he's biting down on everything he can find so he doesn't scream so loud they're going to hear him even in Dorne.  
Everything blurs when the orgasm hits him, his ear shuts and he can't hear anything, his eyes are unfocused and he bites his lips so hard he tastes blood again, his whole body burning and shaking and it feels like it's going to explode, even breathing is painful.  
He just wants to close his eyes and fade away, let the waves of pleasure crash over him until his heart stops racing, but Robb is still pounding hard and fast inside him, his hands grabbing his hips so hard the bruises will stay for weeks.  
He moans softly when he slides out and turns him so he's on his back, finally facing him, Robb's eyes impossibly blue, so deep and loving and wet with pleasure: Jon smiles and grabs his face to bring him close, kisses him, licks his lips, scratches his back so hard Robb groans in the kiss and pushes him away, takes one of his legs and puts it on his shoulder, changes the angle and Jon is hard again, moaning and trashing, with only his kisses to silence the sounds that escape his mouth.  
\- I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much I almost want to kill you so no one else will ever have you, so you'll be only mine forever. -  
Jon should be scared, but he's not, he should feel wrong and dirty and guilty but he doesn't: he wants more, wants this forever, better die than stop loving Robb, than be separated and live alone for the rest of their days.  
\- Do it. Kill me, so no one else will ever have me. I love you too, I always loved you, no one loves you like I do, no one ever will. -  
That's when Robb comes inside him, filling him with his seed, kissing him one last time, knocking the air out of his body: he comes again and this time the orgasms is almost painful, he feels like he's being consumed by fire and left broken, lost, spent.  
Robb holds him close, caresses him sweetly and Jon, for the first time in his life, feels home.


End file.
